To the End of His Reign
by Misto-Forever
Summary: Some of the toms in the Junkyard are jealous of Tugger's reign over the queens, and are ready to take action. Please review! I was formerly known as Glee10.


**Hey, I'm still here! I changed my username because I finally have come to the realization that CATS is so much better than Glee. I got bored in math class, and this story is the result of it. I'll put up the second chapter as soon as I can I. And for any who rather have me writing my other two stories than this one (Yes, I'm staring at you Meow Miss K) this story is only be written so I don't die of boredem during math, I'm still writing for the other two. **

"Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" sang all the queens that were in the club.

"And there isn't any need for me to shout it!" Tugger sang back to them, giving them his award winning smile and flicking his famous mane.

"For he will do as he do do!"

"And there's no doing anything about it!" The queens, all love-stricken by the Maine Coon, screamed that they loved him, and reached out to touch his mane. They were amazed that anyone could be so awesome, so beautiful! They all wanted him for themselves.

Meanwhile, over in the back corner, Alonzo, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus were reflecting on the fact that they were nameless losers. Every time they tried to speak to a queen, they either A- ignored them, or B- told them, and I quote, "Go away you weirdo creeper." The toms were always in the shadow of Rum Tum Tugger.

Today, however, everything was destined to change. Pouncival moved his gaze away from Tugger, and looked at his friends. "So guys… I've been thinking…"

"Oh my Everlasting Cat! Really?" Alonzo exclaimed.

"Oh, ha-ha. Anyways, we're queenfriend-less losers, right?"

"Yeah… It kind of old news, isn't it? What's the point?"

"Well, I've been thinking that it's time for Tugger's reign to end. That it's our turn to rule over the ladies."

Tumble glanced up, amused. "Yeah, so does everyone who isn't in love with him. But it's impossible… unless you have a plan."

"I haven't gotten that far yet. I need help with that part!" Pounce said.

"Well, you don't need to look for help anymore." The toms heard a voice from a table near them. "Because here it is!" Mungojerrie strode over to them, with a mischievous grin on his face. "You need the end of Tugger? I have a brilliant plan to do it. Come to my place later, I'll lay it all down then."

XxxX

A few hours later, the four toms were sitting around Mungo's kitchen table, looking at the plan all laid out before them. Mungo asked, "What is the source for all of Tugger's power?"

Pounce replied, "His epically cool awesomeness?"

Mungo rolled his eyes. "No! Think about it! Where does he get his confidence?" All he received was blank stares. "His mane. The mane is where his power comes from! So it stands that if we get rid of the mane, than Tugger will be finished, and you three will rise up in power."

Alonzo asked, "How about you? You would be at the top too. We would make room."

"Nah, I don't care about that sort of thing. I'm doing purely for the fact that I'll be pulling off one of the most awesome pranks ever! This is going to better than the time when Teazer and I dyed Munkustrap's fur hot pink!" He smiled at the memory, and then looked down at the plan again. "Anyways, I suggest that we sneak into Tugger's house and shave off his mane. As soon as he leaves the house, everyone will see him, and reject him, because all his power will have died."

All of the toms smiled at the thought of Tugger's demise, until Pounce spoke up. "Wait… If Tugger sees that his mane is gone, and he will, (has he ever spent more than five minutes without looking at himself in the mirror?), he wouldn't dare show his face outside. How can we lure him out after we do it?"

The cats all tried to find out a solution for this flaw in their plan, but none came. Finally, Mungojerrie had a brilliant idea. He looked over at the others, and said, "We can still make it work, but we need one more cat to pull it off. Come on!" He cried, jumping up. "We need to go call on the magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

**Please review! I won't keep writing this for the public if no one thinks it's funny! Have a nice day.**


End file.
